Kira Yamato
Kira Yamato'' ''is the protagonist of Gundam SEED: Aeon and the tritagonist of Gundam SEED Destiny: Aeon. He is the adopted son of Caridad Yamato and the twin brother of Cagalli Yula Athha. Personality and Capabilities Kira is a pacifist, yet despite his dislike of war and conflict, he is more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones. Due to his kind and sensitive nature, he is said to be too soft for war. In Destiny, Kira's overall personality is calmer, mature, and philosophical. He has gained respect from soldiers in Orb's military due to his piloting skills and being the brother of Orb's ruler. Kira often acts in a fashion which would best be described as being that of the reluctant hero. Kira has an extraordinary sense and a quick information processing ability. Despite not enrolling in any military academy, he is shown to have great adaptability through his constant improvement of the Strike's incomplete OS to enhance its performance to match with the combat situation he faces. Kira has exceptional mobile suit shooting precision as he always tries to disable the enemy mobile suits without harming the pilot by aiming for weapons or body parts except the cockpit. Cosmic Era 71 In C.E. 71, Kira has lived in Heliopolis, studying at a technical college on the space colony. One day, ZAFT has found out that the Earth Alliance Forces has been developing mobile suits with newer technology that would turn the tables. As a result, ZAFT has planned an assault on the colony's Morgenroete Factory. During the attack, Kira chased a mysterious girl and found out about the machines, much to her dismay. He prioritizes her safety and brings her to a shelter. Due to the fact that the shelter was full, he opted to look for another one for himself. Noticing a shootout between a female Earth Alliance officer and a ZAFT pilot, he alerts Earth Alliance Officer Murrue Ramius and helps her after he jumps down. A ZAFT soldier then goes for the kill, but stops as he calls out Kira's name. In return, a shocked Kira replies "Athrun?". Murrue disrupts the moment between the two, shooting Athrun Zala but does not hit anything. They would then take four out of the five mobile suits, and Kira was accidentally shoved into the cockpit of the last one. Murrue Ramius stated that the name of the mobile suit is the Strike. The Operating System popped on the screen, which Kira read as G.U.N.D.A.M. (Gundam SEED Aeon will be rewritten.) Cosmic Era 73 After the Great War, Kira lived secludedly on ORB's Marshall Islands. He and Flay have spent their days assisting Reverend Malchio's orphanage with Lacus Clyne and his adoptive mother. The Break the World incident has forced them to move into the Waltfeld mansion. Return to the Battlefield During one night, an attempt of assasinating Lacus Clyne by an unknown squad of combat-trained Coordinators forced them into a corner and drove Kira to take the keys from Flay and pilot the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam again. He would go on defeating the soldiers in their ASHs by disabling, but these pilots have initiated their self-destruct sequence, dying from suicide, shocking Kira. The ORB Union joins the Earth Alliance through a treaty. Without a proper hiding place in the country, the ''Archangel'' leaves and takes cover in the neutral Kingdom of Scandinavia. Before they left, Kira in the Freedom and Flay in the Rouge kidnap Cagalli from her wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran, despite Cagalli's initial tantrum. He scolds her and helps her realize her errors even though she had good intentions for her country. Battle of Dardanelles The Archangel, with Kira's Freedom, Flay's MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam and Cagalli's MBF-03 Rosso Aegis Gundam, unsuccessfully tried to stop the Orb forces by disabling various units and ordering their withdrawal. The battle resulted in the death of Auel Nieder, the pilot of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, and the destruction of the ORB Flagship Takemikazuchi, both at the hands of ZAFT Ace Shinn Asuka. Kira, accompanied by Cagalli and Miriallia Haw, secretly meet with Athrun Zala, where they are spied on by Lunamaria Hawke. Athrun says they will not end the war by their methods and Cagalli must return to Orb if she wants Orb to leave the Earth Alliance. Kira tells Athrun that he distrusts ZAFT's leader, Gilbert Durandal, since Lacus was targeted by a special ops team of Coordinators using newly designed ZAFT Mobile Suits. Though Athrun returns to ZAFT, both sides are affected by the other's words. Escort After a period of being part of the Archangel crew, Lacus decides to go into space to investigate what is going on, although Kira initially objects as he would not be able to watch over her, she assures him she will be careful and holds him to reassure him. Lacus, Andrew, and the shuttle they have stolen are nearly shot down, but Kira and Flay protect them. Battle of Berlin A Former part of the Eurasian Federation has sided with ZAFT, therefore triggering a battle within the Earth Alliance. ORB would participate in the battle as per Atlantic Federation orders; just to let them see what would happen if they had sided with ZAFT. Phantom Pain has been given the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam to destroy the cities within the said defected EUR Federation. The Archangel, seeing as ORB had participated on the battle again, intervenes. Kira then proceeds to disable both sides with the Hi-MAT mode. The Freedom would defeat the Justice and damage it beyond repair. After their skirmish, a huge mobile armor comes out. After a few shots fired, Kira has killed Neo Roanoke by slicing the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam in half, making Stella Loussier cry in anguish and fear. Flay then sees that Stella is the one piloting the Destroy, and persuades Kira to stop attacking because Stella is their DNA child. Kira stabs the giant mobile suit, but saves Stella before it explodes. Operation: Angel Down PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal orders the destruction of the Archangel and the Freedom during the mission code-named "Operation: Angel Down". The Freedom is attacked by Shinn and his ZGMF-X56Sθ Destiny Impulse, who has prepared for this battle with the help of Rey Za Burrel in creating counter measures about Kira's own weakness in battle. While the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam engaged the Strike Rouge, Kira would go and help Flay, disabling the Saviour and making it retreat. Shinn becomes enraged, fighting Kira in SEED mode. Shinn shoots down the Freedom bit by bit, taking out its wings. Despite Kira's drive to fight Shinn, he never succeeded, as Shinn had used Rey's tactics to defeat the Coordinator. He uses the Anti-Ship Sword Excalibur to stab the Freedom, and it creates a huge explosion. Kira shuts down Freedom's nuclear reactor, which briefly turns off the Phase Shift Armor before it was reactivated when the suit switched to battery mode. After the battle, Kira is saved by Cagalli in her MBF-03 Rosso Aegis, but his injuries have left him in a one week comatose. SEED of the Sky After Rusty Mackenzie and Ledonir Kisaka save Athrun and Meyrin after their defection, the former accompanies Flay to the Eternal. Kira wakes up and visits the sick pair often. He meets and gets to know Shinn, who had defected with Athrun after learning and opening his mind to Chairman Durandal's sugarcoated words. Days later, ZAFT discovers the stolen Eternal that had apparently went missing after the first war. Without a proper mobile suit, Kira found himself conflicted on what to do until Athrun tells him to just go and protect the pink songstress. Kira would then sortie in the Strike Rouge, using a booster add-on to reach space in a matter of minutes. After he was defeated by the more advanced ZAFT mass-produced mobile suits, he is retrieved by the Eternal. Inside the ship, Flay presents him his new Gundam, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam.